Slenderman Story Chap 4
by Ashiieee
Summary: It is finally here! WOOHOO. Sorry it is short, read the bottom of the story to see why. Summary: Now awake, and alarmed, Kate gets away and does her best to escape. But wait... wasn't she just at those pillars a second ago?"
1. Chapter 1

You all asked for it, and now it is here! Here is the beginning of Chap 4. Enjoy~~ ^.^

I have dedicated this story to PeaceHeart13.

* * *

Last time in Chap 3:

_Kate tensed up and froze as she looked through the corners of her eyes at the person carrying her. "Huh... n-no!" whispered Kate in an attempt to scream it out. She couldn't move as she just stiffened at the sight of the intruder._

_"I-its you..!"_

* * *

Kate's struggling became more intense as she caught the sight of her kidnapper. She let out an ear-pounding scream and wriggled herself trying to escape from his tight grasp.

"Augh!" Kate shrieked as her kidnapper squeezed her to him, her breath flowing away out of her mouth as a whisper. Kate felt herself slump into him as she tried to invite air back into her lungs. "Y-you... what do y-you want?" Kate had asked as she moved her head upwards to look at him.

_No answer. _Kate had kept asking him question after question. But still, no answer. Kate grunted with anger as the man did not put her down. Finally, Kate had lost it and screamed. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" she screeched, her voice ringing all around the environment making birds fly and cry with fright. Slowly, the man turned his head towards the girl, his hollow face just... focusing on her. Kate gulped as her voice died down to a little whimper.

Before she knew it, Kate's back met a hard tree. Kate slid down the tree and fell to her knees, her breathes becoming weak and shakey.

"_You know.. you will NOT tell me what I shall do.." _A man's soft and serious voice became closer as it spoke. Kate stopped struggling to breathe and with pain, slowly brought her head up to look at the man. "W-what.. w-what did you just say?" ,the poor girl questioned. The tall man tilted his head to the side slightly and walked in front of her, bending down on one knee and placing his long arm on the other propped up knee. "_You heard me girl... I will not take orders from a human such as yourself..". _Kate's eyes turned into soccer balls at the sound of his repeating voice.

"Wait.. d-did you just speak?" Kate asked, terror clawing at her insides. The man facepalmed (A/N: No I am not trying to be funny XD) and let out a deep sigh. "_Girl.. maybe I have done some damage to your flimsy head.". _A long, pale head reached out and knocked on Kate's head creating the sound of someone knocking on a door. The man sighed once again and stood back up. "_Too bad I cannot play with you right now.. I must quit fooling around and get my buisness done." _"W-what are you going to do with me?" Kate's tiny voice trembled at the sight of the tall man. _"Good question human.. I am going to kill you."_

Fearful eyes watched as black, inky-like tendrils unfolded from behind the man's back. The tendrils began to slither and sway in the wind creating the image of dangerous ebony snakes. A horrendous laugh began to entangle itself inside of Kate's ears causing for her to whimper at the scary, loud cackle. "D-don't k-kill me!" Kate begged, her tears plummeting down on her face. The pale man kept standing there. After Kate had begged, the laughter died down and was now reinstated with a displeased grunt.

_"I told you that you have no right to tell me what to do!, you disrespectful girl!" _A loud voice came from the man, making the tendrils react violently and dart towards Kate. With quick thinking, Kate jumped out of the way and landed unto the cold ground once more, picking herself up and running deeper into the woods.

The forest became filled with sounds of panting and feet smashing themselves against the ground. "Must...get...out...of...here!" Kate said in between pants (A/N: The dots between the words are the panting).

**CRACK! SMASH! BAM! WHACK! WHIP!**

Portions of tree bark were forcefully ripped away from their surfaces, then spewing all over the forest floor. Kate squawked as bark slammed into her body, gliding across her delicate skin and leaving lines and marks of hellish scratches and cuts leaking oozing blood. The now scratched and petrified girl ran faster. Rain began to pour down from the now dark night and cloudy sky. Kate's breathing became heavier and pained. She cringed as the chilled rain clattered onto her skin, nipping gently at her cuts and bruises. Kate took a small path down the woods and ended up face to face with...

Pillars. Multiple pillars were lined up randomly everywhere. Disoriented and daunted, Kate quickly swooped her tiny figure around all of the pillars as if in a training course. The girl hurried past the last pillars and stopped at a sound that she knew all too well.

A distant laughter hissed into her ear. Hearing this, Kate began to race through the forest searching for her ticket to the "Departure Train". Her feet began to slow down in sleepiness and her legs and body were throbbing from running. She stopped and rested her hands upon her knees, bending over slightly to catch her breath. "Th...this... i-is... too... mu-much.." Kate's voice was cracked with pain and horror.

"What?! I was here a second ago!" Kate perplexed voice rang out of her mouth. In front of her were the same pillars she had passed not too long ago. No words were spoken as Kate kept her bent shape still staring at the pillars with a baffled expression. For a while now, Kate had her eyes still focusing on the pillars. "...hmm.." The noise Kate had made un conciously (A/N: When I say "un conciously I don't mean, she is passed out. I mean, she made the noise without thinking.) woke her up from her trance. Looking around her, Kate sighed and stood up straight again. "He isn't here... I have enough time to find a way out.".

_"Haha... don't be too sure now...Kate.." _A male's calm voice said with no hesitation. Kate spinned around in order to see the person who had made the voice. She knew who it was, yet she made the bad choice to steal a glance at the person.

"...!". Kate stopped moving as a weird sensation jolted up through her skull. Her vision became blotted with darkness and mud, her now unresponsive body smacking into the ground.

**THUMP..!**

The air became quiet as a cemetery. All that was left of what was heard...

...Was the faint sound of rain breaking onto the ground, and the sound of shoes walking away through the mud.

* * *

End of Chapter 4! I am so sorry it was short! it was longer before... however my brother got on here and did something to the previous chapter 4 and deleted the whole thing! :( . I didn't have time to write the whole story so I wrote a mini version. Still.. hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 5 will be out soon.

Again, this story has been dedicated to Peaceheart13! :)


	2. REMINDER

Hey everyone! ^_^

I deeply apologize for not writing any stories! I have Major writer's block and cannot think of anything good to write.

Also, I have been depressed lately since my puppy which I got only 9 days ago, died 2 days ago on March 20, 2013.

R.I.P Lucy- March 14, 2013 - March 20 2013 I love you forever and always sweetheart! 3

Also, made a youtube account. My name is Rawring Ash. Check my videos out. Going to do gameplay soon so be ready for that!

ALSO! I have a Pencil-to-Pencil contest! All you have to do is guess the song, and then I will either do either of the following:

Write a story for you

Write a story with you (any kind of genre)

Dedicate some of my stories to you!

You choose which ever one you want!

So yeah! But I am back now, so you will see stories ^^

BYE!


	3. Slenderman Story Chap 5

Here is Slenderman Story Chap 5 :D Enjoy!

* * *

_Last time in Chap 4:_

_"...!". Kate stopped moving as a weird sensation jolted up through her skull. Her vision became blotted with darkness and mud, her now unresponsive body smacking into the ground._

_**THUMP..!**_

_The air became quiet as a cemetery. All that was left of what was heard..._

_...Was the faint sound of rain breaking onto the ground, and the sound of shoes walking away through the mud._

* * *

Lights, people talking, the sound of beeping and wheels squeaking while rolling on the ground brung Kate from the darkness.

Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering in a confused motion. Everything was a blur through Kate's eyes. The scene was almost... pulsating as she kept opening and closing her eyes. Kate's body felt very weak and numb as if she was intoxicated.

"Kate! KATE!" A voice had yelled near Kate which had startled her a little. Once more, she wearily opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of her mother being held back by her father and some nurses. Her mother then began crying as she fell to the ground burying her face into her hands.

Because of her state, Kate didn't think much of this but instead just closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

_"Kate"_

A male voice had spoken beside Kate. Through her eyelids, she could see a shadow leaning over the bedside. The shadow looked as if it was very tall, and thin yet she couldn't make out any facial features, skin texture, or clothing. A moment passed, and Kate's heart began to race with fear. The shadow looked all too familiar with Kate. She knew that she had seen it somewhere before... but where?

_"Kate are you there?"_

The voice had once again spoken and this time Kate managed to open her eyes. The tall and thin figure was now gone, but instead a doctor with blonde hair and wearing glasses was now leaning over her.

_"Kate we are going to need you to stay with us, can you do that?"  
_

Nodding sleepily, Kate struggled with her eyes to stay awake. It was a hard and long battle between her and her conciousness, but she did her best to overpower it. Her whole environment reeked of an anestheptic, metallic smell. A dry copper-like taste was painted along her tongue inside her mouth. As if she was paralyzed, she couldn't move. Kate's body was too sore for her to wake up and move. Instead, she fell back into her unconcious state to make the pain disappear for good.

She ignored the voices, and pushed them out of her head. She was too tired and weak for talking and staying awake. She just... she just needed some rest.

* * *

After hours of x-rays, and I.V's, the testing was finally over.

Kate's parents were biting their fingernails and hoping for the best as soon as the doctor came out from Kate's room.

" Mr. and Mrs. Daniels... correct?", the doctor has asked.

"That is correct... so how I..." Mr. Daniels spoke but was interrupted with a trembling, broken down voice.

"How is my little girl?! Is she alright?! Is anything wrong with her?!" Mrs. Daniels grabbed her husband's arm and tightly held a death grip, not "daring" to let go. The woman's husband instantly felt nauseous as she cut off his blood supply. He managed to shake his wife's shattering-the-bone grasp and cradle his slightly purple arm.

"Your daughter is fine, however she is in a state of unconsciousness right now." The doctor eyes the parents, trying his best to make it sound like it wasn't terrible... which it wasn't... but seeing the grip the woman had on her husband scared the doctor.

Mr. Daniels gave out a deep sigh he had been storing in his cheeks. "That's not bad news thank goodness. Is there anything else wrong with her?" Mr. Daniels asked eagerly, him too trying to speak calmly and to not alarm his demon wife. (A/N: No... she is not actually a demon XD)

The doctor's head shook gently as he smiled. " She is absolutely fine. But her exhaustion just got the best of her. She will be better by tomorrow morning."

Mr. Daniels and his wife puffed out a relieved sigh and nodded simultaneously. Their daughter was going to be fine.

Or so they hoped.

* * *

The hospital was now silent, with no more loud noises. Kate was now in consciousness, her eyes trimming the room from roof to floor. She was confused, or perhaps dazed as she had just woken up for her very long sleep. Kate smacked her lips loudly, but then tuned it down so she didn't wake up any patients.

It was so quiet, just even one movement of the finger could wake up patients near her. Kate turned onto her side, her ears breathing in complete silence.

Until there was rustling outside her window.

Kate's breathe tucked into her stomach, not daring to be let out. The sound made Kate's fear come into reality.

Is he back? Where is he? What do I do now?

Thoughts of escaping but staying tugged at her mind. _"Should I run or should I stay here and sleep?" _Kate thought. Kate was thinking of leaving, but she kept her eyes fixated on the window, almost as if she was preparing for the worst. As if on cue , a large, tall shadow loomed over the window. It was a bit strange since it looked as if was moving, but even so, it still scared the beating heart out of Kate.

With eyes wide, and jaw clenched, Kate steadied herself and pushed herself up.. her eyes never leaving the shadowy figure. A few moments later, her toes met the ground, and her legs straightened. As she began walking, Kate gasped a simple "Ow" and stopped. She looked down and saw what was causing her so much pain..

She forgot to take the iv out.

With a roll of her eyes, Kate ripped the damned little nuisance out and threw it onto the ground, shattering parts of the needle's protective cover. Her eyes flicked back over the window and she continued to walk. Every step was cautioned and every breathe she took was alarmed. The pounding of her heart was loud as a drum in the quiet hospital. Her feet were like slamming doors through the silence. But she didn't care. She ignored the loud sounds her feet made on the cold floor.. and to make it worse, started walked faster and louder.

Groans and Moans of patience near and beside her started to annoy her.

"SHUT UP!" Kate screamed at the wall behind her and immediately the discomforting noises from the patients stopped. "Thank you very much." She said with such an odd ring of coldness to her voice. (A/N: Whoa... personality change... niiiccceee.)

As she turned around to the window, she realized she was already there. Laughing she patted her knees. "Looks like these fast ole' things got a mind of their own eh?" Kate said, talking to no one in particular.

"Now for the serious part." Kate whispered. Her bandaged fingers arose to the window and touched the cool yet smooth frame. She worked her fingers down to the bottom, and slowly slid the window up. "...!"

She blinked and then as she opened her eyes, she saw something jump at her. Screaming at the unexpected "welcome" she fell backwards, tripping over something.. fluffy?

She hit the ground and lied there.. sprawled out as if it were a Saturday night. Breathing heavily she managed to give out a breathy, painful laugh. "Ehehe... what is up with my and grounds?". As she continued to laugh, her stomach was slightly weighed down.

"...?" She stopped moving and slowly looked down at whatever it was that was on her stomach. Bright yellow eyes with black slits blinked at her.

Kate continued to stare at the creature and with one swift movement she hugged it to her chest.

"AWWWW A KITTY! SO CUTTTTEEEE~", Kate squealed and hugged the cat even closer to her chest. (A/N: Boys, it is VERY possible to hug a cat closet to a chest. How? Well, we ladies are made of spongy material... OH and we are MORE flexible than you! :3 AND more skinny.)

The cute, but poor small cat squeaked as it's eyes nearly popped out of it's head. Kate noticed and peeled the cat from her chest and held it out, tilting her head to the side and smiling at it. What looked like a smile in return, the cat also tilted it's head to the side and smiled.

Kate was holding back her inner fangirl. The cat was black with a grey underside. The tail has a white tip, and the eyes were yellow, but had some blue mixed in.

Before she could hug the adorable feline again, a voice from behind the cat spoke.

"Uhm... I am sorry, but could I have my cat back please?"

* * *

Now I can get to work on Slenderman chappy 6! XD Who knew Kate had such a "fangirl" side? Bwuahahahah didn't expect the ending now did you? Who is the mystery person? I NEED HELP THOUGH. Should the mystery person be a girl or boy? Anyways thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon!3


End file.
